Chaos in a Badly Shaped Party
by Mabel is a Deprived Romantic
Summary: It's just how everything starts. A dark night, a party gone wrong and the reunion of two pals. Oneshot, slash, mild language (no, seriously, like REALLY mild, not bad enough to be classed as bad) and invisible implied themes. This is my first fic, so please be gentle. If you don't like this kind of thing, don't read it and please don't leave flames. I do have central heating.


A.N: Happy Hallowe'en everyone! Of course, I'm here writing, thinking about how many productive things I could be doing right now...and the Skittles are all gone.

I honestly don't really know what my intentions were with this one. But it's the first I've braved to post so please be gentle.

Ah, yes there is slash: Bunny, Woken (that sounds weird...) and Style. Because I have the power to ruin everything.

Rated for implied themes, although I'm not sure that they're even there.

Couldn't be asked to describe the movie, even after watching the Doll House level cutscenes in Alice: Madness Returns. And the boss fight.

DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED THIS I WOULD PROBABLY SCREW UP ALL THE PLOT SCENES AND JUST MAKE EVERYTHING SUPER WEAK. (seriously, I looked at my first fic and it was baisically 'a bunch of high-schoolers cuss each other out'.)

It's freezing out here.

Well, that's how they start off most 'Hallowe'en Horrors' isn't it? A dark, cold, stormy night.

Aw, _shoot, _I only said it was cold didn't I? I really need to start introducin' more crucial facts.

Well, anyway, it's dark, cold _and _stormy. The epitome of uncomfortable, although I'm tryin' to cheer myself up with thoughts of Bennigan's an' bunnies an' dancing to Lorde. As I'm passing Stark's Pond, I see a dark figure crouching by the bank, making swirly patterns in the water, but the drizzle is distorting his patterns with erratic ripples. He looks up at me and smiles a gentle smile, blue eyes crinklin'. Well, golly, I'd know that smile anywhere!  
>"M-Mysterion!" I cry out joyfully, whilst jogging over to his spot. He's dressed like 'normal Kenny' but on lonely nights like these, we pretend that this is off the record, we've never met each other as friends, just as hero and enemy. But these little pretend games take place behind the scenes, like in the movies: where even the bad guys are laughing when they mess up a line.<p>

"Chaos," he says to me softly as I crouch beside him. "How's it going man?"

"Well, I just sorta been here an' there, y'know?" he nods, he understands. "How about you?"

"Parents kicked us out to go trick or treating for food," Kenny says wistfully. "Karen slipped off to Ruby Tucker's, you know, Craig's sister? And Kevin, I dunno where he is. I don't really care either to be honest."

"Did you go to Eric's party earlier?"

"Yeah. Creepy stuff was happening behind the scenes. Did your parents really let you go?"

"Nah, they didn't. Boy, I'll be in for it when I get back, I really should learn ta' listen to my folks' instructions. But Eric kept on, ah, saying that if I didn't go he would be so, so seriously annoyed with me, he sounded like my dad. Did you see some of the movies?"

Kenny smirks. "Yeah in his new 'super kewl mini cinema.' Spoiled brat."

"At least there weren't any drones..." Speak of the devil, a rogue, black drone zips out of the pond, flashes a red light menacingly at us and dives back into the water towards a shadow that looks horribly like a woman.

/OH LOOK I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO PAGE BREAKS. WOW.\

"_Butters, good, you're here."_

"_Well, sure I am Eric!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, come in already, geez."_

_I step into the Cartman household and take in the sight of the party. Most people look drunk and I can see two stumbling figures migrating to the stairs._

"_Hey Stan! Hey Kyle!" I exclaim happily, making my way over to them. They look happy to see me._

_Both are dressed as vampires and are handcuffed together. I have no idea as to what that is a reference to._

"_Butters!" They roar in unison, collapsing into a fit of laughter, wiping little tears of joy from their eyes._

"_Wow, fellas, you're pretty far gone."_

"_Yup." Stan slurs and Kyle starts giggling._

"_Oh man," he cries. "How're we gon' get home? We're stuck guys, stuck in the Cartman house." He doubles up in laughter again using Stan for support. "Jus' like old times, dude!"_

"_Oh my God, yess," Stan says, reminding me of Bebe. "Yess!" Yup, definitely like Bebe._

"_ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Eric bellows "TIME TO LET THE KEWLNESS OF THE NIGHT UNRAVEL!" Stan and Kyle look at each other in a way that I don't understand._

_We're all ushered into the mini cinema, trying to find spare places to sit. Stan and Kyle go up to the back where Wendy and Token are hanging out. No sign of Kenny, so I join them._

"Digi-Boom thanks you for not violating all Rights in which this movie is enrolled in by committing acts of piracy and thanks you for your continued support-"

"_Get on with the damn movie already!"_

_The film starts and golly! These graphics are surprisingly good - oh wait. They're actually real life actors. I think it's gonna be a good'un and creepy._

_Although it's bad manners, I whip out my iPhone, this movie is too scary. I hope I don't get nightmares, or my parents will ground me even more. And my head is getting kinda fuzzy._

_A headless guy is chasing some woman with a chainsaw on the screen. That poor, poor woman. Even though I know it won't happen, a part of me is hoping that Mysterion will come along to save the day; big black cloak swishing and masking his footsteps. As I close my eyes I picture my special scene, the lights are growing dimmer with each punch Mysterion throws; the headless guy sinking to the ground; Mysterion's cloak surrounding the woman, bathing everything in darkness-_

_I snap open my eyes. Everything _is _in pitch black darkness. A whimper resounds from the front and then there is an awful static as the room is coloured with artificial light._

"_Okay, kids, change of plan," An unfamiliar male voice rings out. "You all have something that _we _want, and you're gonna give it to us."_

"_Butters?" That's my...that's my Dad's voice! Gee whiz, I'm gonna be in for it now...but, wait, how did he get in to the..? "Butters? What in the Sam Hill do you think you're doing young man? We ordered you specifically not to come to this party! Do our orders mean nothing to you, Butters?"_

"_N-no sir! I was just here to, ah-"_

"_You! At the back there! No talking! We're shutting down this whole fiasco right now!" I can see him now, the man at the front. My Dad shakes his head and returns to the place he was standing before. Golly, I sure do hope that no-one saw him, or I'd have to dissappear. They'd find one way or another to pin the blame on me if my Dad was there._

"_Now, we're gonna read out to you the Declaration of- damn! Is that the cops? Murray, Skeeter, Stephen: we gotta get outta here!"_

"_But those damn cops are takin' 'er jobs!"_

"_Took 'er 'der!"_

_I motion frantically at the back row to follow me whilst the men are occupied; I do know some ways out of Eric's house from earlier times. We silently creep out and meet the agitated faces of the law. I gesture vaguely to the mini cinema and they swarm in._

"_Woah, dude," Kyle says once we're outside. "That was like a frickin' video game."_

"_I know, baby." someone says to him _(*cough*Stan*cough*) _as I turn to Wendy and Token._

"_You fellas alright?" I try to ask, but I'm grasped by the back of my collar and pulled into an alleyway._

"_Now, now, Butters," a voice croons. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way-"_

/I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO PAGE BREAKS. WHAT A SURPRISE.\

"You holding up there alright, Chaos?"

"Whu-what?"

"You zoned out there, man. Were you thinking about the pot-heads from the party?"

"Nuh-no. It was, ah, nu-nothing." Kenny gives me a look and snakes his arms around my waist. I snuggle into the embrace.

"Is Chaos immortal, Butters?" he asks me gently. "Does he ever feel that way? Or is he purely invincible?" I look up at the sky, rain still landing lightly on my face.

"N-no," I whisper. "If he was immortal he w-wouldn't be evil and part vampire."

"Part vampire, huh? God-damn, Butters, I love you."

"W-well I sure do love you too, Kenny! Buh-but not in the bike-curious way, that fad is too last year. If you know what I mean"

Kenny smiles and laughs. "Of course I know what you mean Butters. You gonna go back to the dragon's lair later tonight?"

"N-nah. I'm sure the pumpkins will keep them enough company. Heck, I don't think my dad will be in the best of moods to see me."

"Aw, I'm sure the pumpkins will keep them company." I gasp, my eyes widening as- oh _geez, _what if it's true?

"K-Kenny," I begin. "Ya-you don't think that the pumpkins have _replaced _me-?"

He shakes his head. "No way Butters. They may be a little loose in the head," he twirls his finger around his, mimicking twirling hair. "But, _no. _They love you, and they won't try to summon the Dark Witch while you're gone." He squeezes my torso as if he can stop that from happening with a small gesture.

"You wanna crash out here?" I nod.

"Okay then," Kenny says, laying his head on my shoulder. "G'night."

I find myself getting' awful drowsy too and before I know it, my eyelids are drooping.

But not before I feel a slightly chilling presence to my right, but it's gone before I can mention it to Kenny.

But I think he noticed.

And he's smiling.

Well, how was that for creepy fluff? Did I achieve it? I wasn't really sure where I was going... I might develop Butters' flashback epidemic ideas a bit more. Maybe. Maybe not.

Please leave a review! I will dance and go check out your account! :D


End file.
